Enfant terrible
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: AU to Shambala. Edward forced to live with Hoenhaim. Father  see Trisha in Edward. Slash, non-con, violence, black humor. Ау по Шамбале. Эд вынужден жить с Хоэнхаймом, отец видит в нём Тришу. Слэш, нон-кон, жестокость, чёрный юмор.
1. Enfant terrible

Enfant terrible

1

Хоэнхайм стоял в проёме двери, разглядывая новую игрушку. Он умел ценить красоту, хотя по-настоящему за свою долгую жизнь влюблялся только дважды.

Первая любовь, вторая любовь, - этот подарок от вас обеих…

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Уйди, без тебя тошно! Не стой здесь, не пялься на меня! – и длинное нецензурное дополнение.

- Эд! Хоть бы ты Марии постеснялся!

Важная, полная экономка, второй день ещё и сиделка по совместительству, потупя взор, изучала поднос с нетронутым завтраком.

- Не зови меня «Эд»!

- Эдвард! Опять ничего не ел!

- Ты специально, да? Ненавижу молоко! И молочную кашу! Ненавижу! А уж тебя-то! – снова площадная брань.

Единственной рукой Эд молотил по кровати так, что она ходила ходуном.

- Отец прав, он по-своему заботится о тебе, - на свою голову встряла Мария.

- Да чтоб тебя так и перетак и разэдак! Я к нему не напрашивался! Мне от этого бородатого хмыря не надо ни-че-го! Четырнадцать лет я как-то без него обходился? Ааа, нет, надо! Один костыль, простой, деревянный. Дай мне его, и я свалю отсюда. Может быть, даже не проломив тебе башку. А денег за него почтой вышлю немного погодя, с первой зарплаты! – всё это дополнялось и перемежалось жуткой нецензурщиной.

- Нельзя так с человеком, который дал тебе жизнь!

- Жизнь? Да что ты знаешь про мою жизнь? Я такого не пожелаю даже этому! – ещё ушат ругательств.

- Ты такого по своим казармам набрался? – побагровел Хоэнхайм. – Неблагодарный, невоспитанный, истеричный мальчишка! Выпорю!

- Ты, старый козёл, думаешь, ответить не смогу? Только подойди ко мне, извращенец! – Эд вспомнил, что устроил полковник, начав с такой вот невинной угрозы, и его аж затрясло.

- Эд! – злобный взгляд в ответ.

- Эдвард! Зачем ты так с отцом?

- Да какой он мне к чёрту отец!

- Вы же одно лицо!

Длинная непечатная фраза.

- Ну почему, почему и на этом свете, и на том, все видят во мне эту гнусную харю? А тебе я маму напоминаю, скажешь? Лживая скотина, чёртов самовлюблённый эгоист, ты даже хуже полковничьей морды, отвратительней Энви, они-то не стеснялись признаться, что… Купи себе зеркало в полный рост и с ним проводи эти воспитательные беседы с порками-шморками, а мой зад оставь в покое! Так тебе и перетак от неба до земли!

- Мария, вон! – громовым голосом произнёс Хоэнхайм, и женщину просто сдуло. Сейчас бы никто не усомнился, что это именно отец и сын, хотя Эд с его комплекцией боевого воробья и без автомейлов был как треть своего видного папаши. Красные, распаренные, с растрепавшимися пшеничными прядями, с одинаково искаженными гневом чертами лица, они орали друг на друга, причём выяснилось, что за четыреста лет Хоэнхайм тоже накопил неплохой словарный запас.

- Не подходи ко мне! Мария, приведите полицию!

- Мерзавец! Сопляк! – грязно бранясь, Хоэнхайм отвесил Эду оплеуху, а тот, обнаружив отца в непредусмотрительной близости, не остался в долгу.

Свистнул отстёгиваемый ремень.

- Аааа, вот идиот, - истерически захохотал Эд, единственной рукой задирая безразмерную больничную рубаху и обнажая покрытый шрамами живот. – Ты вот это видел, папаша? Меня воспитывать надо, по крайней мере, куском арматуры!

От такой заявочки – или от чего-то другого – у Хоэнхайма опустились руки, а лицо как-то обмякло.

- Зачем ты со мной так? – спросил он, устало опускаясь на кровать.

- Пффф… А то сам не знаешь? Вот за свои дела на этом свете ты и проклят. И дети твои. И внуки, если они появятся божьим упущением, чтоб ты так жил, - и Эд снова выругался, ни разу не повторившись.

- Ал бы никогда не стал так говорить.

- Ал? Не стал бы. Даже тебе, - так же устало согласился словно вдруг выдохшийся Эд. – Ну почему единственный человек здесь не он, не Уинри…

- Почему мне? Ты прекрасно понима…

- Ах-вот-ты-о-чём! – выдохнул Эд, снова наливаясь кровью. – Если ты жмёшься на костыль, жлоб, Ишвара свидетель, я отсюда на карачках уползу! Перебьюсь как-нибудь…

- Дурачок! Куда ты уползёшь? В больницу для бедных? В психушку? Ты знаешь, что такое безработица? Инфляция? Зима, кстати, на носу, и она тут не в пример аместрийским.

- Ну будь ты человеком! Я хоть до туалета сам дойду…

Ой, как не вовремя вспомнил…

- Ты социально опасен, - сказал Хоэнхайм, сгребая сына в охапку. – И не думаешь, что кроме твоей как-её-там кто-то разбирается в автопротезах.

- Куда? Пусти! Что? Протезы?

Ошеломлённый Эд, кажется, забыл, зачем его приволокли в санузел.

- Ты здесь уже второй день пытаешься довести всех до истерики, вместо того чтобы тихо послушать. Ещё надо подготовить расчёты и чертежи, как-то приспособиться к местной технологии... Здесь ведь не только алхимии – нормальной медицины тоже нету.

- Вдвойне повезло. Отвернись. Когда займёмся расчётами?

Ни спасибо, ни пожалуйста. Только умное злое лицо на миг осветилось новой надеждой. Такой смешной – в одной безразмерной застиранной рубахе до колен, такой – нет, не жалкий, - пугающий зияющей пустотой на месте молодой плоти, такой властный и сильный – кроме шрамов Хоэнхайм заметил и рельеф мускулов, сейчас скрадываемый рубахой. И эта ранняя вертикальная морщинка на лбу…

- Покомандуй мне, - буркнул Хоэнхайм, на этот раз перекидывая сына через плечо, и почувствовал ощутимый удар кулаком по спине. И шипение:

- Пусть уж лучше Мария…

2

Карандаш мерно шваркал по бумаге.

В комнате было полутемно. Мария дремала. Эдвард, лёжа на боку, что-то корябал в блокноте при свете ночника.

Хоэнхайм заглянул через плечо сына. Неужто и впрямь решил восстановить технологию производства автопротезов? Эд вдруг зашёлся в резком приступе кашля.

- Отойди! Опять вылил на себя ведро этой дряни? – и, почувствовав тяжёлую руку на плече, - убери!

Никакой реакции.

Стержень ломко хрустнул, впиваясь в руку Хоэнхайма. Тот с воплем отдёрнул её.

- А теперь отойди, – ледяным, не подразумевающим возражений тоном.

- Мария, ступайте вниз.

- И возвращайтесь ещё с парочкой карандашей для меня.

- Нет.

- Пффф…

- Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Просто, по-человечески.

- А я не хотел.

- О тебе и твоём будущем.

- Как трогательно.

- И без этих твоих показных истерик.

Сломанный карандаш, который Эд факирскими движениями заставлял крутиться в пальцах, на минуту замер и начал обратное путешествие.

- Не забывай, сколько мне лет. Не всякому можно крутить мозги, мой мальчик, и распоряжаться в этом доме будешь не ты. Не испытывай на прочность то, чего нет, - мои отцовские чувства. За тобой уже двойной должок – ты снова посмел поднять на меня руку. И если я приютил кое-кого из собственных соображений, то в любой момент могу и отказать в помощи.

- А вот так? - Вместо жестокого повелителя на Хоэнхайма смотрел несчастный, покалеченный ребёнок, брошенный всеми в беде.

- Нет.

- А так? – голос Эда стал глубже, в глазах появилась поволока. Он облизал как будто вдруг пересохшие губы и медленно провел по коже вдоль ворота рубахи.

- Нет. Я не покупаю того, что могу просто взять. И не думай, что убежав от меня, сможешь продолжать прежние игры, а если что, на помощь прискачет вся аместрийская армия во главе с этим твоим… полковником.

Эд вдруг искренне рассмеялся.

- Полковник… прискачет…

- Он действительно кавалерист? На белом коне?

- Скорее уж, химера, сам себе лошадь.

- Что он за человек? – Хоэнхайм давно уже по-хозяйски развалился на кровати, заложив руки за голову.

- Скотина он, а не человек, - как-то буднично сказал Эд. Единственную руку он подложил под голову совершенно таким же движением, и теперь с абсолютно отцовским выражением лица рассматривал потолок. – Он привёл меня в армию, пообещав на правах старшего товарища и давнего приятеля моего отца опекать меня – и на этом его добрые дела закончились.

- Я с ним знаком?

- Ещё бы! У меня хватило ума написать всем твоим корреспондентам, не вникая в тонкости переписки, всё же мне было восемь лет и в науке я смыслил куда больше, чем в жизни. Некто Рой Мустанг. Письмо два года ждало его возвращения из Ишвара, и он таки прискакал. Выиграл забег и взял первый приз, у которого с таким лицом не было шансов… Хоэнхайм, потому что ты проклят, и я вместе с тобою. – Эд словно не замечал, как чужие руки уже с минуту беспрепятственно путешествуют по его телу. – Можешь травить меня своими духами, лапать везде, с ногами лезть в душу, ведь всё равно придётся принять твою помощь, и не мне назначать цену. Уфф, никогда не думал, что смогу сказать это.

- Вполне ожидаемо. Ты жестокий человек, Эд. Очень умный, очень расчётливый и очень жестокий.

- Не знаю. Я кое-чему научился даже у гомункулов. Можно быть водой или камнем, если того требует достижение цели.

- Вот. Вот о цели я и собирался побеседовать, - нежно оглаживая его, продолжал Хоэнхайм. – Ты постоянно смотришь в прошлое. Говоришь, как был счастлив вчера, не замечая сегодня, чтобы сожалеть о нём завтра. Зачем ты так рвёшься из дому? Надеешься найти Врата на заднем дворе? Что ты хочешь вернуть на этот раз?

- Бинго, - усмехнулся Эд. – Простую человеческую жизнь. Я по брату скучаю. Ты когда-нибудь по кому-нибудь скучал? У меня любимая девушка есть, понимаешь, я нор-маль-ный! – он с ненавистью взглянул на руки Хоэнхайма, порхающие то там, то здесь, гладящие, сжимающие, примеривающиеся так и сяк. – Я надеялся расхлебать всё это дерьмо и заняться, наконец, собственной жизнью. Может, и к лучшему оказаться здесь. Ведь это были бы твои внуки, - последнюю фразу он сказал, в совершенстве копируя свою мать, и Хоэнхайм не удержался, закатил сыну тяжёлую оплеуху. Тут же получив в ответ не меньшую, да ещё сдобренную порцией казарменной брани, от которой Хоэнхайм чуть не свалился с кровати. Он схватил Эда одной рукой за запястье, а другой за волосы, резко приблизив его лицо к себе и глядя прямо в глаза.

- Не смей крутить мне мозги. В третий раз повторять не буду.

- А будешь что?

Хоэнхайм, не отпуская волос, дотянулся и надавил пальцем какую-то точку, и Эду показалось, что из глаз фонтаном забили белые искры.

- Не забывай, что я старый и очень опытный извращенец. Однако и я уже отчаялся расшевелить тебя. Разве с полковником…

- Ты что, не слышал? Я – нормальный! Каждый раз с полковником записан вот здесь, - палец пойманной руки дёрнулся в направлении груди, - кровью. Меня не возбуждают ни мужики, ни трупы. И сейчас у меня одно желание – блевать от твоего мерзкого одеколона, ты, куча падали! – тоже не отводя горящих яростью глаз выпалил он.

Рывок – и лицо Эда утонуло в подушке, рука бессильно заёрзала, скребя простыню. Он почувствовал почти привычную – только к этому привыкнуть нельзя – тяжесть и боль. Чёртов запах не давал отвлечься посторонними мыслями, впасть во что-то вроде транса: старый трюк, чтобы уменьшить неприятные ощущения, чтобы не думать, что это тебя сейчас… Он только закусил подушку и глухо ухал при каждом толчке, словно его били под рёбра. И лишь когда потерявший голову от ощущений Хоэнхайм слишком сильно вдавил лицо Эда в подушку и сведёнными пальцами чуть не вырвал волосы, тот полузадушено прошипел фразу на драхмийском, где самые приличные слова – рот и ноги.

3

Снова драхмийский – или нет, здесь же есть похожий язык.

Хоэнхайм вернулся домой днём, за какими-то бумагами.

Сверху послышалось тяжёлое «бумс», раз, другой, потом голоса – обеспокоенный Марии и сердитый Эда. Драхмийский. Местный драхмийский. Ах да, Мария – эмигрант. Поэтому и берёт недорого. В Аместрисе это редкость, а здесь – в порядке вещей. Осторожно на цыпочках вверх по лестнице…

- Входи, – прозвучал строгий голос из-за двери. – У меня чутьё, как у химеры.

Посреди комнаты стоял сияющий Эд – на одной руке. Он показал вошедшему язык и медленно-медленно отжался. Раз. Другой. Третий…

4

- Я не питаюсь мертвечиной.

Сноп белых искр.

- Только не говори, что полковник…

- Да.

- Бери.

- …

- Как можно ничего не чувствовать, так виртуозно владея техникой?

- Один атом калия, один атом углерода и один атом азота. Ты ведь хороший химик, да? Смешай циановодород с гидроксидом калия, добавь в утренний кофе, расслабься и получи удовольствие, – Эд злобно усмехнулся и выдал новую порцию брани.

- Заткни свой грязный рот!

- Я тебя туда не звал!

- Просто какая-то помойка!

- Так вот почему туда так тянет всякое дерьмо, ты, ходячий полутруп!

5

А потом как-то Хоэнхайм уехал на неделю. Неожиданно. А вернулся через две. Даже почти через три. Дела задержали. Он думал, удалось ли Марии растянуть деньги на хозяйство, и что с оплатой аренды жилья. Ну, Мария-то могла уйти на все четыре стороны, а где теперь искать Эда? В больнице? В психушке? Тогда уж сразу в буйном отделении – там ему самое место с его характером. И уже подходя к дому, понял: что-то не так. Но по-другому не так. Неожиданно.

На балкончике второго этажа сидел Эд собственной персоной и с удовольствием наблюдал за уличной суетой. Рядом на столике валялась свежая газета. Парень был укутан в клетчатый плед, а из-под пледа торчали две ноги. В брюках и ботинках, не лишённых элегантности.

- Йо! – усмехнулся Эд, салютуя. – А мы тебя уже и не ждали.

- Ах ты…

- Да. Я перекупил Марию, - довольная улыбка во всю физиономию. – Уже давным-давно.

Под свалившимся пледом были жилет и рубашка. И даже галстук, повязанный каким-то пижонским узлом. Только правый рукав пустовал. Эд был умыт и причёсан, даже зеленоватый цвет лица сменился здоровым румянцем: свежий воздух явно шёл ему на пользу.

- За моей спиной… Когда ты успел?

- А-ха-ха, - насмешливо глядя сверху вниз, ухмыльнулся Эд. Он подошёл к балюстраде и облокотился на неё единственной рукой. – Однако тебе тоже, выходит, лучше не поворачиваться ко мне спиной?

- Почему же ты всё ещё здесь?

- Наверно, это любовь? Или мне просто нужны твои знания и кое-что получше вот этой деревяшки? – он поболтал в воздухе левой ногой, просунув её сквозь прутья.

6

- Наука этого мира одержима полётами и ядерным синтезом – безумная в своём желании покорить микро- и макрокосм… - доносилось из-за двери, пока Хоэнхайм поднимался по лестнице.

Мария на кухне гремела посудой – маленький мерзавец платил ей вдвое больше!

- Ракета и урановая бомба – только представь себе это милое сочетание, и у тебя появится дополнительное время для работы. Прекрасные, тишайшие ночные часы.

Ничего себе? Столько неожиданных слов и никакой брани?

Эд брякнул трубкой. У него свой телефон. И хренова туча непонятных местных приборов. А вчера пришлось менять в этой комнате стекло и настежь открывать все окна и двери, потому что эксперимент не удался. Или слишком удался?

Взгляд Хоэнхайма уперся в лист ватмана. Сверху бурая надпись, как будто запекшейся кровью: «Рождество – семейный праздник». Дальше – пародия на ту самую фотографию. Очень жестокая пародия. Триша Элрик с лиловыми глазами держит на руках маленькие доспехи. Хоэнхайм с лицом и руками в трупных пятнах сжимает двухлетнего Эда - уже с автомейлами. А в центре примостился полуголый Энви со своим настоящим лицом. И подпись, имитирующая корявый детский почерк, с некоторыми буквами задом наперёд: «Любящему папочке от благодарного сына».

С побагровевшим лицом Хоэнхайм рванул двери. Замок. Дверь не очень прочная, если знать, куда бить. Два бешено горящих глаза – ни тени страха, дистиллированная ненависть.

- Я уже просил тебя забыть дорогу в мою спальню. Кажется, кто-то другой, не я, гоняется за прошлым?

- Не рано ли? Кто будет чинить тебе сломанные игрушки?

- Как оказалось, они не такие уж сложные.

- У твоей девчонки получалось лучше. Думаешь успеть к ней?

- Молчать! Даже имени её касаться не смей! Ты достаточно пятен положил на моё будущее. Что я буду чувствовать, когда её руки прикоснутся к тому, чего касались ваши грязные лапы… Как мне до конца жизни подходить к зеркалу с ЭТИМ лицом?

- Так вот, твоя семейная идиллия далеко не полна.

- Пришёл побеседовать со мной о проблемах контрацепции в средние века?

- Не хочешь говорить с отцом – обсуди этот вопрос со своей опекуншей, когда вернёшься.

- Вот как? – минутное замешательство на лице Эда.

И вот он белый - от бешенства? нет, от ужаса! – трясёт здоровенного отца как тряпичную куклу, глядя снизу вверх совершенно обезумевшими глазами.

- Скажи, что ты соврал, сволочь, скажи, что ты соврал сейчас, отнял последнее, чтобы добить меня, специально, скажи, ну же, скажи это немедленно!

Он не бранится – он умоляет, и слёзы беспрепятственно текут из золотых глаз. Красивое, умное и злое лицо стало совершенно жалким. Острый подбородок дрожит, упрямый рот всё невнятней шепчет свои мольбы. Руки разжались. Ноги не держат. Эд кульком опускается на пол.

- Это правда, - пригвоздил его Хоэнхайм, подхватывая безвольное тело за волосы, ничуть не заботясь, что на шум прибежит Мария. Она уже привыкла к постоянным сварам и не вмешивалась.

От удушающего запаха одеколона, табака и сладкого тлена Эд провалился в обморок, в морок, в чёрный бред. Словно он пытался оттянуть казнь, развлекая публику танцем с петлёй на шее, но кто-то таки выбил из-под ног табуретку. Множество маленьких ручек теребит его, через все щели заползает внутрь, до самого сердца, и слишком знакомый скрипучий голос жарким шёпотом льётся прямо в воспалённый мозг: «Я такой же, как ты, ничто не встанет на пути моего желания». Снова и снова.

7

Хоэнхайм недоумевал – откуда взялись все эти люди? Как можно обрасти таким количеством знакомств за неполные полгода в абсолютно чужом мире, даже не всегда имея возможность выйти на улицу? Одни требовали ответов на деловые письма, другие – каких-то отчётов и рефератов. Горели сроки подачи статьи в журнал, сорвалось несколько лекций. Эд не явился на занятия – и однокурсницы из непонятного учебного заведения собирались круглосуточно дежурить у постели больного, не доверяя Хоэнхайму и Марии столь великую драгоценность. Разве что пара соседских оболтусов обрадовались неожиданной болезни репетитора. Приходил врач, кажется, не просто знакомый, а друг Эда, масляными глазами рассматривал покоящийся на одеяле протез. Говорил что-то про нервное истощение, сильное потрясение и целебный покой. Хоэнхайм валил всё на неудачный эксперимент, про выбитую дверь объяснил, дескать, Эду стало плохо. Ему каждый день приходилось тратить много времени и сил, чтобы выгнать эту разношёрстную привязчивую нечисть и наконец воспользоваться полной беспомощностью метавшегося в жару Эда. Хоэнхайм чувствовал, что его время кончается, и торопился взять побольше. И постоянно боролся с соблазном сыпануть Эду в питьё каких-нибудь наркотиков, чтобы забытьё продлилось вечно: слишком много лишних глаз.

Через неделю всё кончилось – бледным январским утром Эд открыл ещё мутные от температуры глаза, взлетел кулак, и из любопытного Хоэнхаймовского носа брызнула красная струйка. Тот поймал себя на мысли, что, каждый раз, получая от сына по морде, испытывает нечто вроде странной гордости.

- Ты, зомби, клянусь всем, чем хочешь, - произнёс Эд голосом неожиданно чётким и чужим, как в телефонной трубке. – Я буду ходить через эти грёбаные Врата как через свою калитку. Я проверю твою информацию, и если ты соврал из собственного безмерного паскудства, считай, тебе хана. Но если ты НЕ соврал – тебе не повезёт ещё больше.

- В моём доме… - начал Хоэнхайм.

- Я давно плачу и за дом, и за прислугу. Пока мне удобно работать здесь. Но ты можешь остаться. Пожалуй, я даже не сдам тебя в полицию. Приятно любоваться, как корёжит твою гнусную рожу. И выйди сам. Не заставляй спускать тебя с лестницы.

Эд отвернулся, всем видом демонстрируя, что аудиенция окончена.

8

Весной, когда окончился курс в так и оставшемся неизвестным Хоэнхайму учебном заведении, Эд свернул свою кипучую деятельность и отправился за каким-то хреном в Румынию.

- Не боишься вампиров? – попытался хоть как-то обратить на себя его внимание Хоэнхайм, потащившийся зачем-то на вокзал вместе с компанией шумных Эдовых друзей.

Эд в этот момент стоял на чемодане, чмокая по очереди подставлявших щёчки приятельниц. Кажется, они уже на третий круг заходили…

Маленький, щеголеватый, в который раз отправляющийся в неизвестность практически с пустыми руками, сын подарил ему презрительный взгляд и бросил:

- Я справлялся и с монстрами пострашнее.

И его рука снова метнулась к отцу, оказавшемуся слишком близко. Но не для удара. Лишь погладила по голове, как домашнего питомца: хороший зомби, спокойно, спокойно. Первое касание с тех пор, как… После безумного семейного праздника и проклятых рождественских каникул они лишь вели высоконаучные беседы на кухне или у камина.

- До свидания.

- Кто бы говорил. Надейся, что тебе повезёт и мы больше не свидимся.

- И я тебя люблю.

Эд приставил к горлу два пальца. И снова повернулся к своим друзьям. Ещё пара объятий – и он пропал в отплывающем вагоне.

9

А потом они столкнулись у Врат. Эд просто не мог пройти мимо алхимического круга, он походил на сорвавшегося при виде бутылки алкоголика. И действительно, в тот раз он шастал через Врата, как через давно знакомую подворотню. Хоэнхайм наблюдал, вися в зубах дракона, как Эд воюет, улетает, возвращается… Старый пройдоха знал про неминуемое приближение смерти, но не искал к ней лёгкого пути. Потому что законы, куда более давние, чем равноценный обмен, предписывали ему: чтобы двигаться вперёд, нужно раскаяние или искупление. Но Эд… Эд его удивил.

- Зачем ты вернулся? Снова ищешь вчерашний день?

- Есть на свете вещи выше наших желаний…


	2. Toy

1.

Сидеть в шкафу было даже приятно. Главное, чтобы полковник этого не пронюхал. Для порядка Эд пару раз пнул тяжёлым ботинком дверь, издавшую глухой звук, пробубнил:

- Чтоб ты ящур подхватил, - и принялся в который раз изучать пожелтевший плакат. Летняя форма офицера. Зимняя форма офицера. Воениздат. Тираж 35 000 экз., заказ 5415, год 1907. Номер заказа кривой, словно написан от руки. В пункте 8 опечатка, так и напечатано: аскельбант. Вот бы ткнуть полковничью морду в восьмой пункт, да ещё чтоб он как следует при этом приложился об дверь, и запомнил, для чего эта штука предназначена. И перчатки совсем не за тем, чтобы совать их в рот подчиненным. Это негигиенично. И глупо. Зачем делать такое с человеком, который и так не сопротивляется?

_Вздремнуть, что ли? Подъём в шесть утра, тренировка, спарринг с Алом, к девяти полковник ждал с отчётом, а я вчера опять зачитался, так и уснул над книжками, до отчёта снова руки не дошли. Нацарапал что-то за завтраком, принёс пол-листочка с пятном от яичницы. Вечная история с плохим концом. Сегодня полковник вроде бы в хорошем расположении духа, возможно, после отсидки удастся быстренько спихнуть отчёт и свалить в библиотеку. Вчера я остановился на том, что… Значит, нужны материалы по… Чёрт, его вызывают к генералу Хакуро. Значит, лучше всё-таки вздремнуть. Возможно, вечер будет долгим. И без библиотеки. Надо силы поберечь_.

Сон не идёт.

_Хоть бы уехать отсюда подальше. Какое-нибудь задание. Срочное. Источник красной воды забил на центральной площади Западного. Медведи Бриггсовых гор перешли на сторону условного противника. Генералу Хакуро донесли, что со мной вытворяет этот мерзавец, и тот пристрелил его на месте, без суда и следствия. Потому что лучший друг полковника, Маэс Хьюз, из военной прокуратуры, замнёт любое дело… Хотя он и мне друг тоже? И, в общем-то, все они неплохие люди. В своей первой жизни. Хакуро, поставивший на колени Ишвар кровавой ценой, - любящий муж и отец, хороший командир. Этот благородный скакун - блестящий офицер, дамский угодник. Мечтает осчастливить целую страну. Ещё один чадолюбивый папаша – Хьюз. Для своих – просто душка. А к врагам беспощаден. Ну и кто, скажите, по-дружески научил этого… бить правильно, не оставляя следов, не калеча, но очень больно. И, главное, зачем? Я же всё равно ему ничего не сделаю. Пока. Надо тоже попросить Хьюза… Хорошо их там учат «работе с материалами». Не хотел бы оказаться на допросе в прокуратуре, а полковник уже обещал, зная моё желание свинтить из армии, как только, так сразу. Человеческое преобразование – без срока давности. Непонятно даже, что противнее, - когда он угрожает и распускает руки, или когда валяется в ногах, говоря, что всё это от большого чувства. Тьфу_.

Да, сейчас уже стало полегче. В цирке выступают львы и тигры. В армии выступают химеры. За пару лет Эд примерно разобрался, как можно успокоить или спровоцировать Мустанга. Умение пришло с опытом. С весьма специфическим опытом.

2.

- Мальчик, это военный объект.

- Слушайте, лучше пустите, или я сделаю себе отдельный вход. Подполковника Роя Мустанга как найти? Я по его вызову.

- Вообще-то полковника.

- Мне пофигу, я штатский.

- Фамилия?

- Элрик, Эдвард.

- Есть такой в списке. Нужен документ, удостоверяющий личность.

- Ага.

Дежурный с удивлением уставился на измятую гербовую бумажку.

- Это что? Без фотографии к тому же…

- Это - свидетельство! О рождении! Здесь написано! Как вы пропуск будете выписывать, если читать не умеете?

- А паспорт?

- Нет, ну вы и считать не умеете? За какие заслуги мне выдадут паспорт в двенадцать лет?

Дежурный вдруг вытянулся и козырнул, глядя куда-то поверх Эдовой головы. Тот невольно обернулся. Сильная рука ухватила его за подбородок, вздёрнула так, что пришлось встать на цыпочки и в таком положении подтащила поближе к свету. Минуту оторопелого Эда рассматривали раскосые тёмные глаза, потом он наконец очнулся и дёрнулся:

- Пусти! Те!

- Маленький Хоэнхайм, - протянул полковник, удовлетворенный осмотром. – Пришёл за рекомендательным письмом?

- Без него приёмная комиссия не берёт документы. И моя фамилия Элрик! И я не маленький!

- Сэр, небольшая формальность…

- Небольшая?

- Ах да!

- Но это же пропуск на … – завопил дежурный.

А полковник уже тащил по коридору малинового Эдварда, который, скосив глаза, разглядывал надетую на пуговицу половинку квитка: «биоматериалы, 40 кг»

- Не вздумай срывать, без этого не выпустят.

Ловушка захлопнулась.

3.

Однажды он доигрался с огнём.

К этому уже давно шло. Полковник, с утра опять запирая Эда в шкаф, в очередной раз процитировал статью Устава, касающуюся телесных наказаний.

- Подумай, Стальной, до чего тебя доведёт пренебрежение к дисциплине и самовольство.

Сейчас был уже поздний вечер. Большинство офицеров разошлось. Библиотека закрыта, Ал волнуется.

- Давай-давай, сволочь, - бормотал Эд, оставленный после отсидки корпеть над ненавистным отчётом. – Ещё поглядим, армия для меня, или я для армии.

Отчёт не шёл. Испытывая жестокий кризис жанра, вместо него, чтобы зря не терять время, Эд с высунутым языком старательно малевал эпическое полотно формата А4. Первым, разумеется, вывел себя, почти не прибавив росту. Юный гений благосклонно принимал титул госалхимика. Полковник в форменной мини-юбке подавал ему на бархатной подушечке серебряные часы. Низко при этом кланяясь, к вящей радости задних рядов. А именно: Хавок ронял чинарик, Бреда совал в рот телефонную трубку вместо бутерброда, покрасневшая Хоукай хваталась за пистолет, а Фьюри застыл с рукой на ключе телеграфа, издающего бесконечное «бииип». Выходило очень даже похоже. Теперь нужен был двухцветный карандаш, чтобы раскрасить форму синим, а плащ, подушечку и щёки Хоукай – алым.

Элрик отложил ручку, прошествовал от дивана к полковничьему столу, выудил заветный карандаш из стакана, обернулся на звук и понял, что его накрыли.

В следующий момент он осознал себя перекинутым через валик дивана, лицом вниз, в рассыпавшиеся бумаги, с безжалостно содранными штанами. В одном ухе ощутимо звенело, а в другом громыхал полковник:

- За хроническое нарушение дисциплины! Ненадлежащее исполнение обязанностей!

- Эй, ты что, спятил? – взвизгнул, пытаясь вырваться Эд, чувствуя, как на его задницу равномерно опускается ремень. Его же собственный ремень! Тут уж сами собой посыпались выражения, усвоенные от тёти Пинако.

- И за несоблюдение субординации! Лежать! В соответствии с Уставом…

Эд всё-таки вывернулся и отскочил в угол кабинета.

- Тогда уж ещё и задокументировали бы, - сказал он хмуро, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. – И ремень отдай… те… пожалуйста…

- Только рыпнись - я все твои художества, начиная с человеческой трансмутации, так задокументирую, что выговор в личном деле покажется особой благодарностью фюрера. Подойди сюда. Это приказ. Старшего по званию.

Эд подошёл. Осторожно, бочком. За десять минут полковник уже дважды его нехорошо удивил.

Серия быстрых и точных ударов заставила парня упасть на пол, хватая воздух ртом.

Повисла тяжёлая пауза. Что же дальше?

И тут произошло совсем уж неожиданное. Полковник опустился на колени, коснулся багровых полос, проходящих по спине и ниже – пальцами, потом губами, и прошептал:

- Стальной… Прости меня… Пожалуйста…

4.

На следующее утро Эд пришёл в штаб ровно в девять, с отчётом под мышкой.

- Что-то ты рановато сегодня, - ухмыльнулся Хавок, дружески приобнимая его за плечи. – Наверно, снег пойдёт.

Парень шарахнулся, словно его кипятком ошпарили.

Всю дорогу он шёл, чувствуя себя голым в толпе, ему казалось, будто на нём большими буквами написано всё, что происходило вчера вот за этой за два года набившей оскомину дверью.

Никак не получалось совместить точно таких же, как вчера, боевых товарищей, совершенно будничного полковника, который, как ни в чём ни бывало, подписал только что командировочное задание, и нового себя. Словно приснилось, не оставив и следа. Но ведь болит же. Болит.

И душа, и тело.

5.

Полковник был непредсказуем, как болотная тропа. Если одновременно ему вдруг прискучивали девушки, и на службе случалась неприятность, и звёзды, видимо, принимали определённое положение, не иначе, потому как случалось это не слишком часто, на него нападала блажь. И если Эду не везло застрять где-то в поле досягаемости, блажь перерастала в настоящее безумие.

Однажды Эд с полковником целый день таскались по магазинам, подбирая «платье для его сестры, у которой такой же размер, но мы хотели сделать ей сюрприз», и вечер завершился стриптизом в загородном доме полковника.

В другой раз Мустанг заявил – а было это в День Родины – что сегодня ни слова о работе. Повёл братьев на праздничные гуляния, купил Эду шарик (Мне не два года! – Улетит – ответишь головой!), кормил мороженым (Эд отстоял фруктовое) и смотрел, как тот подхватывает языком тающие капельки так, что даже Ал заметил неладное.

Мог устроить настоящий кошмар в кабинете, потащить за собой якобы на задание, а на самом деле в бордель, и как-то бросил Эда всё в том же многострадальном платье связанным в лесу. Появившись через такое время, что Элрик уже не на шутку опасался – не диких зверей, разумеется, а что его обнаружит кто-нибудь посторонний.

Как чужая собака.

Никогда нельзя было угадать, потребует он сопротивления или покорности, прикажет звать Роем или полковником, закатит он оплеуху или станет ласково шептать:

- С ума схожу от тебя… Нельзя быть таким чертовски красивым и умным одновременно… Почему ты не можешь полюбить меня хоть капельку? Неужели я недостоин?

С полковником в нормальном состоянии можно было сражаться спина к спине – или собачиться из-за мелочей до потери пульса.

Но едва в глазах появлялся до боли знакомый странный блеск, всё, ему можно было только подыгрывать в этой странной пьесе, гадая о неожиданных поворотах сюжета.

Иногда получая бонусы в виде завтрака в постель или допуска к секретным сведениям.

Стараясь удержать себя от собственного безумия.

Все эти игры вызывали в душе Эда настоящую панику, мозги отказывались понимать и принимать происходящее, тело протестовало, ясно давая знать Мустангу: тебя лишь терпят.

6.

- Взгляни, Эд, что у нас есть. Красотка, правда?

Хавок сунул парню под нос яркий журнальчик. Бьющая в глаза нагота. Сплетённые тела.

- А… а ей не больно?

- С чего ты взял? Эд? Что с тобой? Куда ты так рванул?

- Я несовершеннолетний! – донеслось уже с противоположного конца коридора.

Вслед ему нёсся дружный гогот.

7.

- Пффф…

- Больно? Я постараюсь аккуратнее.

- Хватит, и так заживёт.

- У тебя талант попадать в драки, - Хайдерих обработал последнюю ссадину на физиономии Эда. – А нам завтра представлять проект. Там будут люди, которым надо понравиться.

- Прости-прости-прости.

- Синяки или пудра… Лучше так, наверное. Как-то более по-мужски.

- Но им тоже досталось.

- В конце концов, у тебя начнутся проблемы с полицией.

- Ну, эти хоть синяков не оставляют.

- ?

- Да. Ещё там.

- Когда ты всё успеваешь!

- Ещё спроси, как я до сих пор всё это терплю…

8.

_Когда я впервые увидел тебя…_

В купе царила весёлая суматоха.

- Не напирайте, не напирайте, я сейчас уберу чемодан…

- Осторожно, черти, гитара!

- Альфонс, двигайся! Смотрите-ка, Эдвард пришёл!

- Уже можно открывать, или для вина пока ещё рано?

- На скольких раздавать?

- Почему нельзя войти в поезд, пока он не тронулся?

- Неспортивно, - усмехнулся парень, последним протиснувшийся в битком набитое купе, и ногой задвинул под лавку маленький фанерный чемодан. Потом бесцеремонно положил руку на плечо Оберта, сидевшего рядом с Хайдерихом – Пересаживайся, здесь буду я.

Вежливого Альфонса аж передёрнуло.

Значит, вот он какой.

Молодые учёные разъезжались после конференции. Альфонс, Карл и Оберт возвращались в Мюнхен, кое с кем им было пока по дороге. Все набились в одно купе. И этот Эдвард, состоявший с Обертом в переписке, кажется, увязался за ними, хотя он, вроде бы, английский подданный. Поскольку Альфонс умудрился простыть и пару дней провалялся с температурой, Эдварда Элрика, произведшего настоящий фурор своими оригинальными идеями и эксцентричными выходками, он видел впервые. Или нет? Лицо подозрительно знакомое.

А что? Обычное лицо.

Невысокий, худощавый, подвижный – нервический тип, всё перегорает. Светлые волосы собраны в хвост. Позёр. Осанка, выражение лица – этакий великодушный повелитель. Переиграй он хоть чуть-чуть, было бы комично, только вот в купе почему-то все смотрели на маленького Эдварда снизу вверх. Все, кроме Альфонса.

- Зачем? – спросил он, движением головы обрисовав некрасивую ситуацию с Обертом, поскольку руки были заняты картами.

- Чтобы поскорее съесть тебя, - снова ухмыльнулся Эдвард. – А ведь ты действительно вылитый Альфонс.

- Ходи уже!

Эд мельком глянул в карты, бросил пару на стол, и опять уставился на Альфонса, любуясь. Глаза у него были жёлтые, как у кошки. У очень большой кошки. Нашедшей наконец достойную добычу.

- Выпей, Эд!

- У меня своей дури…

- Если он нас трезвых обдирает, как липку…

- Карл, почему гитара простаивает?

- Когда мы достигнем иных миров…

- Побереги это для своей девушки.

- …экспериментами профессора Жуковского. Если использовать в работе этот принцип…

- Где я вас мог видеть, Эдвард? – спросил заинтригованный Хайдерих.

В это время поезд въехал в тоннель, зажёгся бледный свет, и в тёмном стекле отразились две физиономии: слабое зеркало чуть сгладило черты, уравняло белобрысого Альфонса и золотистого Эдварда, сделало почти чёрными две пары глаз: голубые и жёлтые.

- Шайссе, - прошептал обычно не склонный к брани Альфонс.

- Вот и ответ, майн херц, - улыбнулся Эдвард. Не так, как раньше. Мягко, ласково, только ему одному.

Что бы сказал Хайдерих, узнав, что его новый знакомый имел в кармане билет на совсем другой поезд, а запрыгнул на подножку после того, как увидел знакомое лицо в уплывающем окне и в следующий миг понял, что это не его собственное отражение…

9.

_Он не пьёт молока. Иногда за работой забывает обо всём. Но врач сказал мне хорошо питаться – и он обязательно проследит за этим. И чтобы я вовремя принял лекарство. И чтобы надел шарф, и калоши, а сам может бегать всю зиму в одном плаще, неделю не есть, сидя спать, где его сморило, ничуть не заботясь о своей жизни, словно он железный. Вероятно, ему необходим кто-то, в честь кого совершаются все эти бесконечные подвиги. Или кто-то, прикрывающий спину._

Он, Альфонс Хайдерих, оруженосец и прекрасная дама в одном лице.

- Вот твой чай. Выпил лекарство?

- Да.

- Поел?

- А ты сам поел?

- Вот напомнил… И тащиться теперь лень, и в животе заурчало… Ладно, раз всё в порядке, ты спи. Я пойду вниз, нужно добить статью, заодно и перехвачу что-нибудь. Спи.

- А сказку?

_Не могу отпустить. Ещё минуту._

_Когда я понял, что люблю его?_

_Тогда, в поезде, на миг решил, что это у него любовь с первого взгляда, и мне стало смешно, а теперь всё по-другому. Люблю его. А он… я не знаю, как это назвать. Он заботится обо мне. Он кормит меня с ложечки, поправляет шарф, подтыкает одеяло. Может обнять. Погладить по волосам. Но ласка эта невинна, и он как будто не замечает, как у меня внутри всё переворачивается. _

Сегодня.

Сегодня Эд был совершенно вымотан. Сидя на кровати Альфонса, он рассказывал одну из своих чудесных историй, речь становилась всё невнятнее, и наконец оборвалась тихим сопением. Откинувшись на спину, поперёк кровати, поперёк тела Хайдериха, Эд спал, одну руку откинув в сторону, а другую положив на живот. Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, Альфонс уложил его по-человечески. Хотя предосторожность была излишней, обычно Эд спал как бревно. Хайдерих нежно отвёл волосы с лица и долго смотрел на разгладившиеся черты, чуть вздрагивающие пушистые рыжеватые ресницы, точёный профиль, идеально очерченный рот. Его любимый был прекрасен. Руки осторожно дотронулись до текущих пшеничных прядей. Едва провели по щекам. Слегка коснулись губ. Губы манили. Манили приоткрывшееся розовое ухо и плавный изгиб шеи, покрытый золотистым пухом. Манила ямочка между ключиц. Сонный, дышащий, тёплый. Между бровей – маленькое чернильное пятнышко, там, где он привычно потирает раннюю вертикальную складку.

_Мягкий. Тихий. Каким бывает только дома. Только для меня. Для других всегда наготове едкое замечание или тяжёлая оплеуха, если те сами не подчиняются его гипнотическому обаянию. Мой._

Альфонс и сам не заметил, как приблизился слишком сильно и поцеловал спящего. В губы.

Сопение оборвалось. Эд судорожно вздохнул и раскрыл огромные, не до конца проснувшиеся, наполненные ужасом глаза.

- Пол… Ал? Альфонс? За что…

Он прикрыл лицо рукой.

Вся кровь бросилась в лицо Хайдериху, потом резко отхлынула, оставляя смертельную бледность.

Это не укрылось от Эда. Он потерял самообладание всего на минуту, кажется, успев, однако, наворотить за неё дел. _Это не брат. Не настоящий Ал. Это страшно, но не так смертельно страшно, как если бы… Истинный сын своего отца… Не думал, какие мысли бродят в голове плюшевого мишки, которому примеряют очередное клетчатое платьице?_

Но другого Ала здесь нет. И не будет. И самое страшное, что его, возможно, нет и не будет _там_. Эд похолодел. Время стало вязким. Каждая секунда растянулась до вечности.

Надо было решать.

Возможно, любое решение означало потерю.

Больше нельзя тянуть.

Никто не хватал его за руки. Не привязывал чёртовым аксельбантом. Он держал себя сам. Во рту никаких посторонних предметов. Можно сказать… Нужно…

Хайдерих смотрел, застыв, как Эдвард сжался в его судорожных объятиях – тех объятиях, которые до сих пор единственные могли успокоить его в пылу любой драки, отогнать вязкий ночной кошмар… Как его губы дрожат… нет… начинают движение… оглашают приговор.

- Альфонс, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя без… в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Я бы не хотел оскорбить твои чувства. И не могу тебя обманывать. Но… - последний вздох перед шагом в пропасть, - я готов для тебя на всё. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю, и… если ты… я… потерплю… я всё сделаю… только не исчезай…

- …принять твою жертву? Я ведь тоже люблю тебя, и…

Эд, словно разогнавшийся поезд, который уже трудно было притормозить, как-то вдруг оказался сверху, накрыл губы Хайдериха своими и тот просто пропал.

_Меня как будто не было. Времени не было. А потом я снова появился, и нежность уступила место страстному желанию обладать. Я был словно голодный зверь, и я насытился своей жертвой. А он и дразнил, и усмирял меня, но при этом оставался совершенно холоден в моих объятиях. Вот о чём он говорил. Вот на что он был способен – кажется, за пределом человеческих возможностей. Он определённо не в себе. И это его любовь – сумасшедшая. Мне стало страшно._

10.

_В шесть утра подъём. Тренировка. Спарринг с Альфонсом? Куда уж там. Просто прогулка. Он и так дышит через раз. К девяти на службу. Вечером в университет. С вольнослушателей почти не берут денег, и это хорошо, потому что лекарства… И книги…_

_Неизлечим? Сейчас – может быть. _

_Я не имею права потерять то, что есть._

_И я не теряю надежды вернуть утраченное.._


End file.
